


Through the Looking Glass

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Through the Looking Glass

Draco winced as he took the golden envelope inscribed with red ink from his owl, Herodotus. 

_Father,_

_Don't look so upset. You knew I'd be a Gryffindor!_

It had been said with utmost sarcasm but the boy was right, Draco had predicted as much. Headstrong and brave, Scorpius was a force to be reckoned with, a thought which made him quite proud.

A smirk graced his thin lips when he reached the final postscript. 

_P.S. You won't believe who's in Slytherin. Albus Potter!_

At least Potter was going to have a cunning snake in his lion's den. 

"Good luck, Potter."


End file.
